Would You Believe Me If I Showed You?
by xxxlaughoutloudx
Summary: She came back. We agreed to give her the cold shoulder, but she just kept messing with my head. CarlyxSamxMissy TRIANGLES! femslash!
1. Dangerous

Would You Believe Me If I Showed You?

* * *

_Here's the deal. Missy is back from School At Sea and eager to receive forgiveness from Sam, who is dating Carly. CarlyxSamxMissy_

* * *

It was not long ago that Missy Robinson had tried to steal my best friend from me.

And it was even a shorter period of time that my phone went off with a text message saying

_It's me, Missy, and I'm coming back in a week._

She was coming back? I couldn't believe I hadn't changed her number.

How many times had I put up with her bullshit to keep my friendship with Carly was uncountable. Now she was returning to us, trying to steal Carly away from me again. I wanted to break something - particularly her phone.

In one week my life would go from bad... To worse. No more was I going to take, I decided. I was going to stand up to her this time.

* * *

The week went by too fast for my likings.

The first thing I heard when I woke at my house was a singsong voice. "Sam, wake up!"

I blinked to find Missy giving a not so evil smile to me. "Missy." I frowned in a way only I can.

She looked down at me with a shy smile. "Your mom let me in."

"Remind me to tie her up later..." Missy chuckled. "What do you want, Missy?"

"I want to apologize." She looks at me with her devious manipulative eyes.

"Yeah? Well you had your chance to apologize long ago."

Missy shifted her gaze downward. "I've changed, Sam... I was reminded day after day of what I put you through because I was sick. And I didn't even really like the way Carly had changed."

"She changed?" I asked, curious. I hadn't known Carly when she was seven.

Missy nodded slowly, "She was more daring, less careful, and a tomboy."

I thought about the Carly I knew. She was totally different. "Wow, time can change people... if you're telling me the truth."

The redheaded girl frowned, "I don't blame you for not believing me. Well, I'll see you at school."

With that, she left. I was as confused as ever.

* * *

I went to school and saw Missy had the locker in between hers. She wasn't even bothering trying to talk to Carly - who had agreed with me to give her the cold shoulder.

Life was going to be hard with her crossing me in the hall everyday, "Hey, Sam," Carly smiles at me giving me a big hug.

"What did she say to you?" I whispered.

She better not have said anything to hurt her. My Carly, who I was going to protect through thick and thin.

"She didn't say anything... but she said she talked to you this morning..." Carly gave me a questioning look. The look that asked me what was going on.

I gave her a smile, "We didn't say anything, love," I lied. I didn't want her to think anything was up.

Carly smiled, "Okay, can you believe she actually came back?"

I rolled my eyes, "She hasn't tried anything to snatch you up yet has she? I swear I'll punch her lights out..."

Carly grabbed my fist and opened it, "I'll see you in class, my little bad girl."

"Does Mama get a kiss goodbye?" I said with a hopeful face.

She giggled and quickly pecked me on the lips, "Later, Sam."

Missy was watching the whole time. "You and Carly, huh?" she asked.

"That's right," I turned to my locker, "so good luck trying to snatch her up."

Missy smiled, "I think it's great you guys can be public like that. I had a girlfriend at sea, and when her dad found out, she was sent home."

"Harsh," I comment in a nonchalant voice. Like it was perfectly normal for us to be discussing relationship drama.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you around," She said, smiling awkwardly. She crossed by me as a normal kid would, but it felt different as if she were fifteen inches closer than she actually was.

I needed to get to class, so I could sleep.

* * *

_Review, and please tell me how I did with this first chapter._

_-xxYMASxLOVExx_


	2. Conflict

_I am in love with this pairing at the moment, so I'm going to update. Sexting came from Glee ^_^_

* * *

_This is what sexting is ;) _Carly sent me last.

And it was sexy, or hot at least. Already had my girlfriend told me she wasn't wearing any underwear, and was in her period.

_If we keep this "sexting" up, I'll have to come in class _I responded.

_I wouldn't mind_ She responded.

Yeah, sexting in class was fun. Finally the bell rang.

I was barely able to contain myself when I kissed Carly, "Really, no panties?"

"Hey, you said panties!" She giggled then kissed me some more.

The teacher was probably getting onto us - and the guys were drooling - but we really didn't care. At least, I didn't.

Reluctantly pulling away, Carly said, "I have to get to gym." For a second, I imagined Carly stripping in a dressing room in front of all those girls when I wasn't there... then I snapped out of it.

Carly was loyal and true. That was one of the things I loved about her. "See ya..."

"Wow," a familiar voice said amusedly, "hot mess."

I turned to the voice and scoffed, "Try ignoring her knowing she ain't wearing anything under her skirt." That made me think of an even worse dressing room disaster.

"Wow, TMI!" The voice laughed. It was Missy.

I frowned at her, "Shut up. What are you still doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to walk with you to class..." Something about that statement sounded like an invitation.

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "Why would I want to walk with you?"

Missy shrugged, "Just asking is all."

There was a still silence that seemed to calm me, and I began walking. Missy tailing me.

"So how serious are you and Carly?" She blurted.

I gave her a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know..." Missy mumbled, "just curious."

I think of Carly and our relationship. "Well," I start, "so far we've had sex twice and I don't think we plan on leaving each other any time soon," I shrug.

Missy nodded, "So you're not cheating on her?"

"Why would I do that? I've been cheated on before, and it's not fun. I wouldn't do that to her!" I said defensively.

The redhead nodded, "I didn't mean to offend..."

Something made me doubt those words, "Why'd you come back here?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Why'd you come back?"

Missy looked me in the eye, "I needed to find some things left behind."

"Like what?"

Clearly upset that I didn't understand, she looked down, "Like my phone."

"Yeah?" I look down at her old phone, "I need this."

"Why?"

"To keep in touch with Carly," I tried not to blush at my dirty mind.

"You see Carly every second of the day," she laughs.

I can't help but blush as she snatched up the phone and read the page of texts Carly had sent me all class. I'm fucked...

Missy fumbled frustratedly with the phone before handing it back to me, "You can keep it..."

"Thanks..." I mumble awkwardly grabbing the phone.

Something odd happened when our hands touched though. It was different than anything.

But I had to let it go because the lunch bell rang and I had to meet Carly for lunch, "I gotta go..."

She blinked then nodded as if she had felt it, too, "Okay."

* * *

"Hey!" Carly smiled setting down her tray and giving me a kiss. I shut off my phone before she could see.

Freddie, our third wheel, appeared at that time, "Can I get one of those greetings?" He smiled at Carly.

Carly rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek as I said, "You're such an idiot."

Truthfully, Freddie wasn't an idiot. He was actually one of the best guys a girl could have around, lesbian or not.

"Did you hear _Missy's _back?" Freddie asked, making fish eyes at the name.

This was why I was hiding my phone... "Ugh, she was in our home room," I groan in disgust.

"Don't worry, hon, she can't steal me from you," Carly grabbed my hand and played footsies with me under the table.

That's not what I was afraid of anymore... I was afraid for my sake.

I loved Carly with my heart and soul, but Missy was a temptress. I know it would be stupid, but I can't let my guard down around her.

"I know," I reply.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review! I love both Cam and Missy/Sam, so don't bash or I'll block. You've been warned. I hate flamers (particularly Seddiers on Spam Meleddie stories that say exclusively that there is no Seddie -_-)_

_-xxYMASxLOVExx_


End file.
